Audio systems are typically employed in the home, in the workplace, in automobiles, and in a number of portable electronic devices. One consideration in determining how these audio systems are deployed is the amount of space required for the system. In many cases, the speakers are the largest component of the audio system. Typically, the cabinet and various speaker components, particularly those components for providing low-frequency sound with little distortion, such as woofers or subwoofers for example, tend to be large and bulky. The size of a typical subwoofer sometimes makes it difficult to easily and conveniently incorporate them into automobiles, for instance, in home audio systems, or in commercial applications where space is limited, or in systems where the user wishes to keep the components somewhat invisible to the listener. It would therefore be desirable to have speaker components that provide clear, low-frequency sound but which are less bulky than conventional speaker components.
A particular approach to subwoofer design that reduces the size of the subwoofer cabinet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,954, issued to Carver, the teachings and disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference thereto.
Embodiments of the invention provide such a speaker component for providing clear, low-frequency sound with little distortion. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.